Sue influence
by qffan
Summary: Sue décide de se rendre à une réunion des anciens membres du Glee Club. Peu ravie d'y être, elle décide de se venger sur le punch. Cependant, il semble bien que Puck est encore corsé la boisson. Quand Sue se rend compte que ce nouveau mélange lui donne des super-pouvoirs, elle décide de s'en servir à "bon" escient.


Mais qu'est ce que je foutais ici moi ? Entourée de ces dégénérés du Glee club ? Toutes générations confondues en plus... Ils étais tous là, Berry, Lopez, Fabray, Britt, Porcelaine. Ce gros lourdaud d'Hudson, cet obsédé de Puckerman aussi. Et encore ceux là, je les aimais bien...

Ce que je demandais vraiment, c'est « Où est-ce que Monsieur Bouclette avait été chercher ses nouvelles recrues ? ». Marley, Kitty, jack, Ryder. Tous aussi niaiseux les uns que les autres.

Décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir à cette réunion des anciens de la chorale.  
Quoi que c'est peut-être encore une bonne occasion de leurs montrer à quel point je leurs étais supérieur, à cette bande de mollusques chanteurs !

J'étais tranquillement en train d'essayer de les esquiver un par un, quand je vis cette tantouze de William foncer vers moi.

« Sue ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Je suis vraiment heureux de ta présence ! Comme ça, la famille est au complet ! Me salua-t-il.  
-Arrête ton rentre dedans Will ! Je suis juste là parce qu'on m'a dit qu'il y aurait de la bouffe et du punch gratuit ! Lui répondis-je d'un ton renfrogné.  
-Ahah ! Tu n'a pas changé ! »

Je lui répondis par un sourire ,on ne peut plus ironique et allais voir ailleurs si j'y étais.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le punch, tant convoité, Monsieur l'Handicapé réussit à rouler jusqu'à moi.

« Coach Sylverster ! Vous êtes la dernière personne que je m'attendais croiser ici ! »

Il m'avait déjà fait le coup quelques années auparavant. Tout ça ressemblait bien à une diversion ! Mais qu'est ce que j'en avais à foutre après tout, je n'étais plus leurs enseignante. Qu'ils corsent le punch, je serais la première à en profiter !

« Rien du tout, Labinocle. Je viens juste m'assurer de mes prédictions concernant vos vies merdiques...  
-Vous avez conscience d'être la pire prof du monde ? »

Ne lui offrant comme toute réponse qu'un silence de circonstance, je me dirigeais plus résolument que jamais vers le bar.

De quelques pas chassés, je parvins à éviter une rencontre fort malencontreuse avec Tic et Toc, la douce et cinglée compagne de Schuester.

Et enfin, elle se tenait là, devant moi, tel l'Eldorado, la fontaine de punch. Salvatrice de bien des maux en ce soir d'auto-torture. Car il fallait bien me l'avouer, si j'étais là, c'était de mon plein gré. Certes, il avait fallu que je m'enquille plusieurs mignonnettes de scotch avant de me décider à venir. Mais le résultat était là, je me retrouvais cernée par les élèves que j'avais si longtemps martyrisés.

On me servit un verre de cette boisson tant convoitée et je l'engloutis d'une traite. Tant pis si cet idiot de Puckerman l'avait corsée. Et c'était bel et bien le cas à en juger de son goût tout à fait répugnant. Néanmoins, je vidais presque aussitôt une autre coupe.

L'alcool commençait à faire son doux effet sur mon esprit. Quand j'aperçus Hudson, cet incapable, à l'autre bout de la salle, mon envie d'aller le titiller fut plus forte que moi.

Je traversais donc l'assemblée, passant à proximité Miss Grololo, j'ai nommé Santana Lopez, qui discutait plus où moins décemment avec Brittany. Je surpris,bien malgré moi, une bride de leurs conversation. Pas très discrète selon moi.

_« Hum... toi je t'emmènerai bien tout de suite aux toilettes pour te dire ce que je pense de ta robe ! »  
_  
Outrée, je me retournais et leurs lançais sans plus de cérémonie :

« Prenez donc une chambre, nom de dieu ! Et surtout, foutez nous la paix ! »

Je ne fis pas attention à leurs mines surprises et continuais mon chemin.

Ma cible avait l'air en grande conversation avec Marley. Cette nunuche, chouchoute de Will depuis qu'elle avait passée l'audition d'entrée au Glee Club.

« Hé le cachalot ! T'as bientôt fini de draguer les adolescentes ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais plus intéressé par les femmes d'âge mûr, rousses et bourrées de TOC. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je continuais mon petit tour, tout en sirotant mon verre.

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais Sylvester me sauve la vie sur ce coup là ! D'autant plus que Kitty n'est pas loin... Jalouse comme elle est, je vais avoir le droit à une scène ! »_

Ne connaissant pas Marley aussi franche et surtout très surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait virée sa cuti, je m'arrêtais net et rebroussais chemin pour me planter devant elle.

« Alors là ma cocotte, je suis sur le cul ! Toi et le clone de Fabray ? On aura tout vu ! »

Cette dernière me regardait avec un mélange de surprise et de peur.

« Que... Quoi ? Comment ? Tenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Roh fait pas ta chochotte ! Je me suis bien mariée avec moi même alors c'est pas une banale histoire saphique qui va m'impressionner !

-Ça suffit Sylvester ! Laissez la tranquille ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous d'insinuer une chose pareille ! La défendit l'autre abruti.

-Les oreilles c'est comme ton gros derrière, ça se lave ! T'as rien entendu à ce qu'elle vient de dire ou quoi ? »

Tous deux avait vraiment l'air inquiet à présent.

« Je...Je n'ai rien dit Coach... » Se risqua la brune.

J'avais le pressentiment que ces deux là se payaient ma tête.

« Bien ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un complot contre moi ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre bande de nazes ! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai le gosier sec ! »

Je les bousculais et fonçais à nouveau vers le bar sans prêter attention aux réflexions qui fusaient de tous les cotés.

Je m'étais à peine accoudée que la cinglée rousse m'aborda, pleine d'énergie :

« Sue ! Tu as l'air en forme ! A peine vingt minutes que tu es là et tu as déjà traumatisé au moins quatre élèves.

-Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas ! » Lui répondis-je en gobant un nouveau verre de punch.

Elle fronça les yeux, l'air sévère.

_« Elle devrait vraiment se calmer sur la boisson... »_

Sa remarque me choqua pour deux raisons. Premièrement, de quelle droit une shootée aux médocs anti TOC se permettait-elle de me faire la morale sur ma consommation ? Et deuxièmement, pourquoi aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche alors que j'avais très bien entendu ses paroles ?

« Tu es toute pâle Sue, tu es sûre que ça va ? _J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me vomir dessus... Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter ._ »

Je me détournais d'elle et marmonnais :

« Toutes les choses qu'elle dit tournent dans ma tête... »

Mais c'était même pire que ça, elle ne les disait pas, elle les pensait !

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce foutoir ? Voilà que je lisais dans les pensées moi maintenant ! Je ne sais pas ce que Puck avait mis dans le punch, mais ça devait être de la bonne.

Peut-être que le mélange de toutes ces substances inconnues avait débloqué une zone, encore inexplorée de mon cerveau déjà sur-développé.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, il fallait absolument que j'aille tester mon nouveau pouvoir sur l'assistance.

« Bon écoute Miss" Ajax Fête des Fleurs", ce n'est pas que je m'ennuies avec toi mais... En fait si, je m'ennuies... donc je vais aller voir par là bas si j'y suis et si tu pouvais éviter d'avoir la même idée ça m'arrangerais ! »

Je la laissais seule au bar.

Je parcourrais la pièce des yeux et tentais de trouver une proie digne de mon pouvoir.

Britanny. J'avais toujours rêvé de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans le crâne.

Santana avait du décider de ne pas l'emmener tout de suite aux toilettes car la blonde était, à présent, en grande conversation avec Berry. Enfin c'est surtout Cyrano qui parlait, pour changer. Brittany se contentait de hocher la tête et de sourire.

Discrètement, je me faufilais non loin d'elles et tentais « d'écouter » en plissant les yeux.

Au départ, rien ne se produit, j'allais jeter l'éponge quand...

_« C'est super l'air. Si on enlevait l'air du ciel, tous les oiseaux tomberaient par terre…Et les cigognes aussi… En même temps l'air, on peut pas le toucher…Ça existe et ça existe pas…Ça nourrit l'homme sans qu'il ait faim…C'est magique…L'air c'est beau et en même temps tu peux pas le voir. C'est doux et tu peux pas le toucher… »  
_  
C'était donc ça ! La pauvre était bel et bien pétée du crâne... En même temps, il valait mieux ça que d'écouter Berry. Que se passai-t-il, d'ailleurs, dans sa tête de la brune ?

Je me décalais un peu afin de pouvoir capter ses pensées.

_« Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait tous ce chemin depuis New-York... Elle ne m'a même pas adressé un regard depuis que je suis arrivée... Qu'est ce que j'ai encore bien pu lui faire ? Je ne suis même plus avec Finn ! Alors c'est quoi son problème ? Youhou Quinn ! Je suis là ! »  
_  
C'est vrai que quand on s'attardait sur le comportement de Berry, cette dernière semblait plus occupée à attirer l'attention de Fabray du regard, qu'accaparée par sa discussion avec Brit.

Bon sang de bonsoir, on dirait bien que toutes les filles du Glee Club avaient décidé de se la jouer « L Word ». En même temps, Il n'y avait pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent côté testostérone. Personne ne pouvait leurs en vouloir...

Dans un élan de grande bonté, je décidais de mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire et de me servir de mon nouveau super pouvoir pour arranger un coup à Berry.

Certes, ça ne me ressemblais pas. Ce devait être ce punch qui me rendait gentille comme un petit chat.

D'ailleurs en parlant de punch...

Après m'être ravitaillée et pris un verre dans chaque main, pour faire des réserves, je partis à la recherche de Quinn. Je la trouvais assise, seule, à une table, mâchouillant son gâteau apéro d'un air morose.

Je ne lui demandais pas la permission pour m'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez ramené un verre Coach !

-Alors là tu rêve Blondie ! Les deux sont pour moi ! Je trouve le cocktail particulièrement bon ce soir !

-Je n'en doute pas, à voir le nombre que vous en avez bu ! Me sermonna-t-elle

-Dis donc ! Je te trouve un peu mal placée pour me faire la morale quand on sait que tu t'es fait engrosser après une cuite au panaché. La taclais-je

-Si vous êtes venue seulement pour pouvoir cracher votre venin, vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez ! »Dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

_« Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter des pics ce soir ! »  
_  
J'attrapais son bras, la forçant à rester sur sa chaise.

« Je t'ai connu avec un meilleur sens de l'humour Fabray ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça a un rapport avec le nain ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Rachel vient faire dans la conversation... Et c'est vraiment la dernière personne dont j'ai envie d'entendre parler...

-J'ai juste remarqué que vous sembliez vous éviter... Enfin surtout toi en fait ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ? »

Elle semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_« De quoi je me mêle ? Bon sang ! Si Rachel apprend que j'ai couché avec Santana... »  
_  
J'éclatais de rire devant ma découverte.

« Avec Miss « Gros lolos » ! sérieusement ! Bon sang ! Tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre ! »

Ses yeux écarquillés de surprise n'arrangèrent rien à mon hilarité.

_« Comment est-ce qu'elle sait ? San m'avait promis de garder ça pour elle ! »  
_  
Je tentais de me remettre de mon fou rire et la questionnais :

« Et du coup, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Gollum l'apprenne ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... »

Le rouge qui avait envahis sont visage rendait presque inutile mon super pouvoir de X-men.

Presque !

_« Parce que ce n'est pas avec Santana que j'aurais aimé finir ce soir là... »  
_  
C'était donc ça ! Berry avait donc toutes ses chances.

« Arrête ton char à voile ! On me la fait pas à moi ! Alors comme ça, tu as couché avec Frida par dépit ! Et maintenant tu évites Berry parce tu ne veux surtout pas qu'elle le sache! »

La tête qu'elle faisait m'arracha un autre ricanement. Décidément, j'aimais de plus en plus mon nouveau cerveau.

Dans un élan de bonté infinie sortit je ne sais d'où, je décidai de lui confier la clé du pouvoir ultime. Je bus une dernière gorgée dans mon verre et le lui tendis.

« Tu sais quoi Fabray ! Tu es sans la doute la seule ancienne élève pour laquelle j'ai un minimum d'estime. C'est pour ça que je vais te donner mon truc. Pense à une couleurs !

_-Vert. Qu'est ce qu'elle va encore inventer cette vieille folle...  
_  
-Vert ! Et soit dit en passant, c'est pas très gentil de me traiter de vieille !

-Vous êtes en train de me faire croire que vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées ? C'était pas très dur à deviné... Pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner ma couleurs préférée !

-Très bien ! Alors pense à ce que tu veux dans ce cas !

_-Du bacon ! Un chien ! Une brosse à dent !  
_  
-Du bacon, un chien, une brosse à dent... C'est bon, tu me crois maintenant ou tu veux continuer à jouer ? » M' impatientais-je

Elle semblais partagée entre l'envie de partir très loin et la curiosité. Normal comme réaction.

« Comment faites-vous ça ? _Elle se fout de moi c'est pas possible_ !

-Tu vois ce punch ? Eh bah je sais pas ce que que ton pote à crête a foutu dedans mais depuis de j'en bois, je suis devenue une sorte de Professeur Xavier... Sans le fauteuil roulant bien entendu ! Il semblerait qu'il ait augmenté les capacités, déjà très étendues, de ma cervelle. Alors je sais pas ce que ça va donner sur toi mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on se ressemble toi et moi. Ça serait pas étonnant que ça te fasse la même chose.

-Et quelle serait l'utilité pour moi de lire dans les pensées des gens ?

-Bon je retire ce que je viens de dire... En fait t'es un peu con-con non ? L'utilité serait que tu puisses entendre penser ta naine et que tu te rendes enfin compte qu'elle te kiffe ma grande !

-Comment ça ?

-Roh la débile... Bon tu sais quoi ? Bois ces deux verres. Va t'en resservir quelqu'un un au bar et comme ça, même si ça marche pas, tu seras tout de même assez pétée pour te jeter sur ta copine ! Et te trompe pas cette fois ! »

Ma patience avait des limites ! Je me dressais et partis à la recherche d'une autre œuvre caritative.

Fabray, quant à elle, lorgna sur le verre, haussa les épaules, le vida d'un trait, se leva et se dirigea droit sur Berry.

Bah voilà quand elle voulait !

Quant à moi, j'avais déjà choisi ma prochaine cible. Car après tout, à quoi ça servait de lire dans les pensée, si je ne m'en servais pas pour dénicher quelques sombres secrets de mon bouc émissaire préféré, le grand Will Schuester ?

NIAK NIAK NIAK !


End file.
